Previous to this invention there is no known coupling system of cylindrical sections for containers which provides the advantages of this one.
Cylindrical containers presently known in the market are generally of two types: a first formed entirely of a single unitary longitudinally extensive wall which encompasses a defined volumetric capacity, and a second formed of container sections coupled together to define either a single enclosed volume or a plurality of smaller enclosed, divided volumes (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,414 and 4,444,324).